Unsichtbare Hände
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Severus und Lucius haben von einem ganz fantastischen, neuen Zauber erfahren und natürlich wollen sie ihn gleich ausprobieren.


„Und an wem möchtest du diesen neuen Zauber ausprobieren" Lucius Malfoy zog leicht grinsend an seiner Zigarre:  
>„Ich würde es ja gerne mal mit Mr. Potter versuchen und ich glaube, das werde ich auch tun."<br>„Es sind allein deine Vorlieben, aber wäre ich an deiner Stelle, Mr. Potter wäre da auch meine erste Wahl" antwortete sein bester Freund amüsiert:  
>„Ich habe aber da jemand ganz anderes für auserkoren..."<p>

1. Hermine

Hermine Granger fühlte sich leicht unwohl als sie an diesem Morgen die Kerker von Hogwarts aufsuchte, um dort am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilzunehmen.  
>Dabei war das bisherige siebte Schuljahr recht gut verlaufen, außer das sie sich von Ron trennte, der in all seiner Wut die Schule abbrach und nun Teller waschen musste. Natürlich machte er sie dafür verantwortlich, aber mittlerweile konnte er sich die Heuler auch nicht mehr leisten und Harry sprach einige ernste Worte mit ihm.<br>Von seinen Eltern konnte er in dieser Hinsicht auch keine Hilfe erwarten, denn die akzeptierten einen Schulabbruch nur, wenn es so verlief wie bei den Zwillingen.  
>Ron hatte ja noch nicht mal eine eigene Wohnung.<br>Harry, der im letzten Jahr noch Voldemort besiegte und damit die ganze magische Nation rettete, er sprach davon nach der Schule das Land zu verlassen und damit dem Ruhm zu entgehen, etwas was für Hermine sicherlich nicht in Frage kam.  
>Sie dachte über einen Lehrerposten in Hogwarts nach, manchmal, gerade in diesem Moment aber zog sich ihre Magengegend zu einem sehr warnenden Bauchgefühl zusammen... ach, was für ein Schwachsinn, wahrscheinlich war ihr einfach nur das Frühstück nicht bekommen und nun rächte sich irgendein Rührei, oder gar die Bohnen.<br>Sie wusste schon wieso sie sonst keine Bohnen zum Frühstück aß, nur an diesem Morgen hatte sie dummerweise Hunger darauf gehabt.  
>Etwas anderes konnte es aber auch wirklich nicht sein, denn es handelte sich ja um Zaubertränke.<br>Das Einzige was passieren konnte war, dass Snape sie mal wieder für irgendetwas banales bestrafte... was hatte sie eigentlich danach?  
>Wahrsagen.<br>Ein Fach, welches sie nur belegte um dort etwas entspannen zu können, die einzige Zeit in der sie nicht lernte oder an irgendeinen Unterricht dachte.  
>Ja, Hermine arbeitete immer noch hart, denn nur weil Voldemort nun tot war, bedeutete das doch nicht, dass sie sich auf die faule Haut legen konnte. Und nein, sie hatte nicht deswegen mit Ron Schluss gemacht, er ging ihr, mit seiner doch recht geringen Intelligenz, auf die Nerven und im Bett kannte er auch nur eine Stellung... und eine Taktik:<br>Rein, raus, fertig.  
>Ihm war es egal ob die Frau unter ihm einen Orgasmus hatte, oder nicht, Hauptsache er hatte seinen Spaß bei der Sache.<br>Wann war ihr eigentlich der Sex so wichtig geworden?  
>Sie betrat den Klassenraum als eine der Ersten, wurde dort sofort von Snape aufgehalten und sehr ernst angesehen. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes, auch wenn sie immer noch glaubte das die schrecklichen, englischen Bohnen ihr das ungute Magengefühl verpassten... oder war es gar der Sexentzug?<br>Auch wenn Ron nur eine Taktik kannte, es entspannte sie mehr als die Stunde Schlaf bei Wahrsagen.  
>Trotzdem hatte sie auch das einzig Richtige getan, Ron war nicht der Kerl von dem sie auf ewig gevögelt werden wollte.<br>„Sie sitzen ab Heute hier in der letzten Reihe, Miss Granger" befahl ihr der Professor mit eisiger Stimme und finsterem Blick:  
>„Sie helfen Ihren Mitschülern zu viel und das kann ich nicht mehr dulden. Es geht auf die Abschlussprüfungen zu."<br>Er hatte tatsächlich recht, sie half besonders Harry und den anderen Gryffindors sehr oft, aber auch bei den Slytherins war sie schon tätig gewesen. Und das trotz der Tatsache das Draco genauso gut war wie sie.  
>Aber er ließ sich auch nicht so oft erweichen und half höchstens mal Blaise ein bisschen... sie half den Anderen wirklich zu viel und das stresste sie wahrscheinlich auch noch mit.<br>Und so nickte sie nur und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe, jeder der nachkommenden Schüler, der sich neben sie setzen wollte, wurde von Snape davon abgehalten.  
>Auch damit hatte er recht, denn es würde sonst wieder darin enden, dass sie irgendwem half und das die Anderen sich auf sie verließen.<br>Trotzdem fühlte sie sich doch etwas einsam, als der Professor zu seinem Pult ging und einen spontanen Test ankündigte. Die Schüler stöhnten, es ging um den Trank den sie am Tag zuvor brauten, und auch Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Der Trank war erstmals überhaupt vorgekommen, da würden sich einige sehr schwer tun, sie selbst aber natürlich nicht.  
>Und so machte sie sich auch gleich an die Arbeit, einige Gryffindors versuchten das Unheil noch abzuwehren, aber Snape blieb hart und setzte sich dann schweigend an sein Pult. Damit war alles gesagt worden und Schweigen erfüllte den ganzen Klassenraum, nur noch das Kratzen der Schreibfedern war zu hören.<br>Hermine konzentrierte sich nun vollkommen auf den Test... was war das?  
>Ein leicht kühler Lufthauch berührte ihre Beine, sie sah sich verwirrt um, aber die Tür war verschlossen, Fenster gab es in diesem Raum nicht.<br>Wieso auch?  
>Sie befanden sich in den Kerkern, Frischluft bekam man durch einen Zauber und auch dieser schien gut zu funktionieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die junge Frau das nur eingebildet, sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Test und wurde nur im nächsten Moment schon, von einem weiteren Lufthauch unterbrochen.<br>Vielleicht war doch etwas mit dem Zauber nicht in Ordnung, aber noch gab es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, zudem hasste es Snape, wenn man grundlos den Unterricht störte.  
>Und wenn sie aufstand um ihm davon zu berichten, dann störte sie die Anderen definitiv und das konnte ihr eventuell eine Strafe einbringen.<br>Hermine beschloss den Lufthauch genauso zu ignorieren, wie die, welche vielleicht noch kamen. Immerhin wollte sie ja auch diesen Test mit der Bestnote bestehen... erneut berührte sie ein kühler Lufthauch an den Beinen, kurz über den Strümpfen und fast schon zart.  
>Es war wirklich nicht unangenehm, aber irgendwie auch merkwürdig, denn der nächste Lufthauch berührte sie an anderer Stelle.<br>Andererseits... wenn der Zauber wirklich kaputt war, dann konnte man daran nichts merkwürdiges finden... sie würde Snape nach dem Unterricht darauf hinweisen.  
>Doch erstmal war der Test wichtiger.<br>Hermine schnappte nach Luft als der Hauch ihr förmlich unter den Rock kroch und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch viel fester an. Er streichelte über ihre Schenkel, berührte zart ihre Haut und wanderte ihre Beine entlang bis zu den Knöcheln runter.  
>Das war kein defekter Zauber mehr, das war irgendetwas anderes, etwas was sie ganz gezielt berührte und ihr damit nicht nur einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken schickte.<br>Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen, eigentlich gab es nun einen sehr guten Grund um aufzustehen und Snape auf die Ereignisse hinzuweisen, aber verdammt... was sollte sie ihm sagen?  
>Das irgendein verirrter Luftzauber ihr über die Beine streichelte?<br>Und er hörte auch nicht auf.  
>Stattdessen wurde er immer forscher, berührte jede Pore ihrer Haut und fühlte sich auch immer fester an, wie Hände... ja, das waren doch eindeutig Finger, die sie da streichelten.<br>Hermine zitterte wohlig auf, Hände die sie so zart berührten, das hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Und der Grund das Ganze dem Professor zu melden wurde immer größer... doch sie wollte irgendwie nicht.  
>Auch nicht als die Hände unter ihren Rock wanderten, über ihre Schenkel streichelten und sie dabei etwas grober anpackten, dann wurden ihre Beine gepackt und etwas auseinander geschoben.<br>Nicht böse wirkend, eher dem Zwecke dienend, denn die Hände wollten sie auch dort berührend.  
>Hermine schnappte nach Luft und wagte einen kurzen Blick unter ihren Rock. Die Hände waren natürlich nicht zu sehen, aber doch die Bewegung auf ihrer Haut, dort wo sie berührt wurde.<br>Was war das nur für ein Zauber?  
>Und was würde Snape dazu sagen, wenn sie ihm eventuell doch erklären wollte, was da gerade geschah.<br>Zwei Finger streichelten nun über ihr Höschen, die andere Hand wanderte entlang ihr rechtes Bein und glitt dann am über ihre Seite entlang des Spitzenstoffes.  
>Ein Kribbeln erfüllte die junge Frau, sie schnappte nach Luft und wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufstand, dann würde sie es gar nicht mehr tun.<br>Auf den Test konnte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr konzentrieren, ihre ganzen Gedanken waren bei diesen unsichtbaren Händen... hoffentlich kam der Zauber nicht von irgendeinem unreifen Mitschüler, der sie dadurch in sein Bett holen wollte.  
>Okay, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als das der Zauber von einem Mitschüler stammte, Harry fiel aber schon mal raus, der war schwul.<br>Und Snape, auch wenn die Hände wirklich sehr groß waren... sie unterdrückte ein etwas zu lautes Ringen nach Luft, als die rechte Hand ihr zart in die Haut kniff. Das wirkte fast schon schelmisch, die Linke streichelte sie weiter über das Höschen und ja, Hermine war schon feucht.  
>Das Kribbeln, welches sie erfüllte, fokussierte sich langsam in ihrer Mitte und entsprechend heiß wurde es der jungen Frau.<br>Die Hände lösten sich kurz von ihr, aber sie spürte diese weiterhin unter ihrem Rock, dann packten jeweils zwei Finger ihr Höschen an den Seiten und zogen es runter... bis zu den Knöcheln.  
>Etwas panisch sah Hermine sich um, alle waren in den letzten Zügen des Tests und sie selbst hatte einmal gerade drei Sätze geschrieben, und keiner achtete darauf was sie tat.<br>So sah man auch nicht das ihr Höschen sich gerade scheinbar verselbstständigte, trotzdem rutschte sie etwas vom Gang weg und beugte sich über ihren Test.  
>Aber daran arbeiten konnte sie nicht mehr, denn die Hände kehrten unter ihren Rock zurück und streichelten über die nackte, kühle Haut.<br>Nun musste sich Hermine fest auf die Unterlippe beißen, denn langsam erregte sie es so sehr, dass sie krampfhaft ein Stöhnen unterdrückte.  
>Die Hände wurden nun fordernder, drückten ihre Beine wieder auseinander und machten sich mit zielsicherer Disziplin an ihrer heißen Mitte zu schaffen.<br>Dieses Streicheln, dieses vorwitzige Eindringen mit der Fingerspitze, Hermines Körper bebte vor Erregung, sie zitterte, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und krallte sich dann am Tisch fest.  
>Dabei richtete sie sich leicht auf, eine der Hände nahm das zum Anlass unter ihren Po zu gleiten und sie dort zu massieren. Das war nicht die Arbeit irgendeines Schülers, der Zauber wusste genau was er tun musste um sie zu erregen und dann drangen zwei Finger tief in ihren hinteren Eingang ein... das war der Moment wo Hermine nichts mehr halten konnte, mit einem lauten Stöhnen zeigte sie ihre Erregung offen.<br>Und im nächsten Moment stellte sie fest, dass die Schüler vor ihr verschwunden waren, der Klassenraum war leer... selbst Snape war nicht mehr da.  
>Was war geschehen?<br>Die Finger bewegten sich in ihr und entlockten ihr ein weiteres, tiefes Stöhnen, dabei fiel ein Blick auf die Wanduhr, die Stunde war vorbei und sie wusste... der Professor hatte erst am nächsten Tag wieder Unterricht.  
>Die andere Hand streichelte sie härter und drang dann plötzlich, mit einem Finger, vorne in sie ein.<br>So tief, so hart!  
>Hermine richtete sich noch mehr auf, klammerte sich an dem Tisch fest und spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas weiter.<br>Egal was jetzt noch auf sie zukam, sie wollte mehr, sie wollte das diese verdammten Hände sie zum Orgasmus streichelten, und tatsächlich stießen sie sofort tief in sie hinein.  
>Hinten und Vorne, im gleichen Rhythmus... Snape kam zurück in den Klassenraum und sah zu Hermine, die schnappte nach Luft, die Hände aber hörten nicht auf.<br>„Miss Granger" dem Professor glitt ein finsteres Grinsen über seine Lippen:  
>„Sie sind ja noch da."<br>„Professor" keuchte sie, während die hintere Hand einen weiteren Finger dazu nahm und sie, zusammen mit der vorderen, gnadenlos befriedigte.  
>„Ja" fragte er grinsend.<br>„Ich..." brachte sie atemlos hervor.  
>Sie schwieg, ihren Lippen entwich nur noch lautes Stöhnen, immer härter stießen die Hände zu und dann, als sie fast schon glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, kam sie schreiend zu einem heftigen Orgasmus.<br>Der Professor war inzwischen an sie heran getreten und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem gewissen Wohlwollen, war es etwa doch sein Zauber?  
>Hermine rang schwer nach Luft, die Hände zogen sich aus ihr zurück, doch sie verließen die junge Frau nicht. Stattdessen packten sie ihre Brüste und kneteten diese grob, etwas was Hermine erneut erregte.<br>„Professor" stöhnte sie und ließ sich auf ihren Platz zurück sinken, die Hände massierten ihre Brüste solange bis die harten Knospen schon vor Erregung schmerzten.  
>„Ich höre, Miss Granger" antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister spöttisch:<br>„Gefällt Ihnen der Zauber etwa nicht, ich hatte aber gerade einen ganz anderen Eindruck."  
>„Sie..."<br>„Ja, ich" er holte den Zauberstab hervor und die Hände fingen an Hermines Bluse aufzuknöpfen, dann streichelten sie die Haut unter ihrem BH und öffneten auch dieses Kleidungsstück.  
>Ihre harten Brüste streckten sich förmlich den Professor entgegen, welcher es sich vor ihr auf einem Tisch gemütlich machte, und dabei auch weiterhin das Schauspiel mit einem Grinsen beobachtete.<br>„Es ist ein ganz fantastischer Zauber" verkündete er mit dunkler Stimme und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Hermine, dass es den Lehrer auch nicht ganz kalt ließ, sie konnte es in seiner Stimme hören:  
>„Und Sie sind mein erstes Versuchsobjekt, Sie dürfen sich also geehrt fühlen und das ist auch noch nicht alles."<br>Die Hände packten wieder ihre Beine und drückten sie weit auseinander, sie musste diese anwinkeln und wurde auch festgehalten, etwas berührte ihre heiße Mitte und dann...  
>Ein großer, unsichtbarer und heißer Schwanz drang hart in sie ein, ohne Gnade, so tief und verdammt... groß.<br>Hermine stöhnte laut auf, klammerte ich an der Sitzbank fest und nahm den Schwanz tief in sich auf, er war so hart, so unsagbar groß.  
>Ihr Körper bebte, ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt, der Schwanz fühlte sich so echt an, als würde Snape persönlich in sie eindringen.<br>Und dann bewegte er sich, hart stieß er in sie hinein, zog sich fast ganz wieder aus ihr heraus und rammte dann mit voller Kraft in sie.  
>„Professor" schrie sie vor Erregung, der Schwanz stieß noch härter zu, wurde dabei immer schneller und die Hände drückten ihre Beine etwas mehr nach oben, so kam er noch tiefer in sie hinein.<br>„Ich wette Sie sind noch nie so gefickt worden, Miss Granger" hörte sie den Zaubertränkemeister von irgendwoher lachen, sie sah ihn nicht mehr:  
>„Und das ist erst der Anfang von dem was sie noch erwartet, Heute und in Zukunft. Sie werden sich noch wünschen, dass ich nur den Zauber auf sie anwende, und sie nicht persönlich in ihren kleinen Hintern vögele. Aber genau das werde ich tun, ich werde Sie ficken, ich werde Sie so sehr ficken wie Sie es noch nie erlebt haben!"<br>Der Schwanz stieß immer schneller zu, er kannte keine Gnade, er war nur dazu geschaffen um sie zu vögeln und dies tat er auch mit eiserner Disziplin.  
>„Nngh" entwich es der jungen Frau und dann, nur noch ein Stoß, dann kam sie mit einem lauten Schrei, doch der Schwanz hörte nicht auf.<br>Noch ein Stoß, und ein weiterer, immer schneller und härter, tiefer, es erregte sie wieder, sie stöhnte laut und rhythmisch, ihre Hände taten schon davon weh, dass sie sich festhalten musste.  
>„Der zweite Orgasmus" nun hörte sie die Erregung ganz deutlich in der Stimme des Professors:<br>„Sie erfüllen meine Erwartungen, Miss Granger, voll und ganz. Und ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden sich auch nicht über noch weitere Orgasmen beschweren." Sie wurde gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen, die gezauberten Hände verschwanden, der Schwanz vorne in ihr aber nicht.  
>Nun gehörten die Hände voll und ganz Severus Snape, er packte von Hinten ihre Brüste und knetete diese hart, der Schwanz stieß weiter in sie hinein und trieb sie damit gnadenlos auf den nächsten Höhepunkt zu.<br>„Snape" keuchte die junge Frau:  
>„Sie perverses Schwein!"<br>Das hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen, er zog sie eng an sich und drückte ihre Brüste schmerzhaft zusammen, sein heißer Atem berührte ihren Hals.  
>„Ja" stöhnte er leise und sie spürte wie sich eine harte Beule gegen ihren unteren Rücken drückte:<br>„Und ich wette, Sie wollen mehr, viel mehr. Sie wollen das ich Sie ficke, meinen Schwanz in ihren kleinen Arsch ramme, während der Zauber sie vorne gnadenlos weiter vögelt. Sie warten doch nur darauf, Miss Granger, ist es nicht so? Ist es nicht so? Sagen Sie es mir, wollen Sie das ich Sie ficke?"  
>Er war lauter geworden, der Schwanz vögelte sie noch härter und mit dem Orgasmus presste sie ein atemloses „Ja" hervor.<br>Ja, sie wollte das wirklich alles.  
>Der gezauberte Schwanz zog sich aus ihr zurück, Hermine rang nach Luft und konnte sich vorbeugen, an dem Tisch festhalten, hinter ihr fing Snape an ihren Po zu massieren.<br>Dabei öffnete er ihren Rock, streifte ihn runter und drang dann mit einem Fingern hinten sie ein.  
>Wieder stöhnte sie leise auf, aber sie kam auch etwas zur Ruhe, ihr Herzschlag entspannte sich, während der Finger des Professors tief in sie eindrang.<br>Er nahm einen zweiten dazu, stieß hart in sie hinein und entlockte ihr so ein weiteres Stöhnen, fast gleichzeitig spürte sie zwei weitere Hände, welche ihre Brüste packten und dann massierten.  
>„Es wird mir eine Freude sein, Sie zu ficken" stöhnte der Zaubertränkemeister:<br>„Und damit das gleich klar ist, Sie haben den Rest der Woche jeden Abend hier zu sein, zum Nachsitzen."  
>„Aus welchem Grund" keuchte Hermine, sie schwitzte, ihr Haar klebte an ihrer Stirn, aber statt darauf zu achten, nahm sie nur noch die Hände wahr. Die welche über ihre Beine streichelten, und die an, und in ihrem, Po.<br>„Sie haben sich geweigert Ihren Test bei mir abzugeben und zudem ist er nicht das was ich von Ihnen erwarte. Sie werden Strafarbeiten bei mir zu verrichten haben und ich denke, es ist auch nicht genug Sie nur eine Woche dafür herzubeordern. Ich erhöhe Ihre Strafe auf einen Monat. Jeden Abend werden Sie hierher kommen und sich von mir ficken lassen" Hermine hörte wie sich ein Reißverschluss öffnete und dann rammte Snape seinen harten, heißen Schwanz in ihren Po, so tief, so stark.  
>Sie schrie!<br>Nicht vor Schmerzen, nein, Hermine schrie vor Erregung und Überraschung, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Snape so groß ausgestattet war.  
>Er drang noch tiefer in sie ein, gnadenlos, hart, und dann fing er an sich fast schon schmerzhaft in ihr zu bewegen. Seine Hände packten ihre Hüften und er rammte seinen Schwanz immer härter und schneller in sie.<br>Die Hände an ihren Beinen erreichten mittlerweile ihre Mitte, streichelten sie dort und drangen dann mit gleich drei Fingern in sie ein.  
>Im gleichen Rhythmus wie der Professor sie gnadenlos vögelte, stießen die Finger der einen Hand zu, die andere massierte sie überall dort wo es sie noch mehr erregte.<br>Hermine fing an zu winseln, wimmern... aber sie wollte tatsächlich mehr, sie wollte so hart gevögelt werden wie es nur möglich war.  
>„Mehr" stöhnte sie gierig und bohrte ihre Fingernägel förmlich in den Tisch hinein:<br>„Ficken Sie mich härter, verdammt!"  
>Und er tat es tatsächlich, nun vermischte sich auch Schmerz mit ihrer Erregung, aber sie genoss es, jeden Augenblick davon... bis sie ein weiteres Mal zu einem gigantischen Höhepunkt kam.<p>

2. Harry

„Du musst in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft nachsitzen" Harry sah seine beste Freundin sehr besorgt an, diese saß gerade an ihren Hausaufgaben und schien trotzdem mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein:  
>„Und dann auch noch bei Snape."<br>„Mmh... ist schon okay" murmelte sie nur, natürlich war es okay, denn der Professor vögelte sie seit drei Tagen jeden Abend durch seinen Klassenraum. Und es wurde jedes Mal besser, denn er behandelte sie zwar grob und eiskalt, aber doch mit Respekt... und sein großer Schwanz verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume hinein.  
>Der Zauber war dabei auch oft im Spiel, oder ein anderer, der dafür sorgte das sie nicht zum Höhepunkt kam.<br>Dann vögelte der Professor sie, bis sie um Gnade bettelte, ihr ganzer Körper zum Zerreißen erregt war und es fast schon wehtat.  
>Und wenn der Orgasmus dann kam, dann war es wie tausend Explosionen auf einmal, als hätten sie zehn Männer hintereinander gefickt... es war großartig und sie wollte immer mehr davon.<br>Sie hatte sogar schon überlegt ob sie nicht irgendwas anstellen sollte, damit sie noch mehr Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekam, aber wahrscheinlich musste sie da auch gar nicht mehr nachhelfen.  
>„Bist du dir sicher" hakte Harry nach, Hermine sah aber auch eigentlich sehr zufrieden aus, nichts an ihr wirkte irgendwie beunruhigend.<br>„Wir arbeiten dann" erklärte sie, das war noch nicht mal gelogen, jeder Orgasmus war harte Arbeit und es lohnte sich natürlich:  
>„Wir brauen und gehen Rezepte durch, er will das ich einen guten Abschluss in Zaubertränke habe."<br>Harry schwieg, ob er merkte das sie ein bisschen flunkerte, dann aber nickte er lächelnd und meinte, er müsse jetzt zum Direktor.  
>Tatsächlich wusste sie auch von seinem Termin und so sagte sie nichts, als ihr bester Freund den Turm verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machte.<br>Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man sich in seinem letzten Jahr mit dem Direktor traf, es wurde dabei über die berufliche Zukunft geredet, und auch in welchem Fach man sich zu verbessern hatte.  
>Trotzdem war Harry nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, denn um den Schulleiter von Hogwarts handelte es sich um Lucius Malfoy.<br>Zwar empfand er ihn mittlerweile als ganz okay, aber alleine mit ihm sein wollte Harry dann doch nicht.  
>Eventuell auch, weil er den Direktor als eindeutig etwas zu attraktiv empfand. Hermine war die Einzige, welche wusste das Harry schwul war, Draco konnte es sich wahrscheinlich langsam zusammen reimen, vor dem Rest aber wollte er das nicht öffentlich machen.<br>Nicht einmal vor Ron, der würde nämlich gar nicht damit klar kommen, dass sein bester Freund dann doch nicht mit Ginny zusammen sein wollte.  
>Zwar hatten die Beiden sich getrennt, aber Ron's Hoffnungen, in dieser Hinsicht, waren immer noch da.<br>Etwas was den jungen Helden schon sehr belastete.  
>Seufzend erreichte er das Büro des Direktors und klopfte an, Malfoy hatte so ziemlich alles Störende vor seinem Büro entfernen lassen, selbst den Wasserspeier. Und genau das zeigte auch den Charakter des Schulleiters, er wollte alles direkt erledigen und nicht über irgendwelche Umwege, Mittelsmänner oder eben Wasserspeier.<br>Die Tür ging auf und Harry betrat langsam das Büro, auch wenn es nicht so aussah als ob Lucius da war, er musste irgendwo sein und wahrscheinlich befand er sich wirklich in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes.  
>Denn auch wenn der neue Direktor vieles veränderte, das Chaos herrschte immer noch in seinem Büro. Überall lagen Akten, Papiere und Bücher, Kaffeetassen standen auf jedem Tisch mindestens in zehnfacher Ausführung und er schien gefühlt hundert Schreibfedern zu besitzen.<br>Die waren natürlich auch überall verteilt, die einzigen freien Möbelstücke waren die Stühle am Schreibtisch und ein kleines Sofa neben dem größten Bücherregal.  
>„Setzen Sie sich auf das Sofa, Mr. Potter" tönte es von irgendwoher:<br>„Ich komme gleich."  
>Wieso nicht auf den Stuhl?<br>Harry berührte eben dieses Möbelstück kurz und stellte fest, dass es wohl von irgendwem verzaubert worden war, denn es fing an sich lautstark zu beschweren.  
>„Das fand einer der Schüler wohl lustig" ertönte die Stimme des Direktors wieder:<br>„Ich habe den Gegenzauber noch nicht gefunden. Nehmen Sie das Sofa."  
>Wieder zögerte der junge Mann, dann aber setzte er sich doch auf das recht bequeme Möbelstück, lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.<br>Und natürlich musste er sofort daran denken wie attraktiv der Vater von Draco doch war, und da schreckte es ihn auch nicht ab, dass Lucius eben dieser Vater seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes war.  
>Und er wollte sich bestimmt nicht in Lucius Malfoy verlieben, das kam gar nicht in Frage, doch allein schon davon zu träumen wie der Direktor ihn... nein, nein, er durfte nicht daran denken wie er von dem Malfoy gevögelt wurde.<br>Verdammt... wieso ließ dieser ihn nur solange warten? Was machte der überhaupt da?  
>Jedenfalls war irgendein blättern zu hören, ob er nach dem Gegenzauber für den Stuhl suchte? Harry hatte so etwas aber auch noch nicht erlebt und er war zudem eher derjenige der solche Zauber anwandte, sie aber nicht unschädlich machen konnte.<br>Wie heiß wäre es, wenn Lucius nun käme und ihn auf diesem Sofa fickte?  
>Nein, Harry durfte nicht mal ansatzweise daran denken, am Ende sah der Schulleiter noch seine Erregung und dann konnte er das Gespräch ganz vergessen.<br>Ein kühler Lufthauch berührte Harry am Hals, was war das denn gewesen?  
>Er sah sich verwirrt um, ah das Fenster war offen, kein Wunder... trotzdem hatte es sich merkwürdig angefühlt.<br>Wieder berührte ihn ein kühler Lufthauch, diesmal an der anderen Seite, das fühlte sich zwar gut an... wirkte aber immer merkwürdiger.  
>Eventuell bildete er sich das nur ein, hoffentlich war es keine aufkommende Erregung... was machte er eigentlich in diesem Büro?<br>Harry wollte nach der Schule das Land verlassen, irgendwo hingehen wo er nicht jeden Tag in der Zeitung stand und zudem auch noch so offen schwul sein durfte, wie er es wollte.  
>Da musste er nicht mit dem Malfoy über seine berufliche Zukunft reden, wieder berührte ihn ein Lufthauch, diesmal im Nacken, und ein wohliger Schauer wanderte über die Haut des Helden.<br>Also, es konnte ja wirklich nicht am offenen Fenster liegen, und das was nun kam erst recht nicht... es fühlte sich an als würden unsichtbare Hände sich auf seine Brust legen und ihn sanft streicheln, durch den Stoff des Hemdes berührten sie seine Brustwarzen und Harry musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen.  
>War das der verzauberte Stuhl, oder seine eigenen Vorstellungen?<br>Die Hände wurden immer fordernder, zwei Finger packten jeweils eine seiner Brustwarzen und zogen kurz daran, etwas was ihm ein leicht erregtes Seufzen entlockte.  
>Bitte nicht, nicht in diesem Moment und in diesem Büro, was zum Teufel passierte da?<br>Er wollte etwas sagen, aber schnell war eine der beiden Hände da und hielt ihm den Mund zu, nicht mit Gewalt, nur so fest das er nichts sagen konnte und es auch nicht mehr wollte...  
>Es fühlte sich wirklich wie eine richtige Hand an, es schmeckte sogar so und die andere machte sich streichelnd auf den Weg über seinen Bauch immer tiefer.<br>Etwas verzweifelt, über diesen Zauber... es musste einer sein... und auch über seine aufkommende Erregung, krallte sich Harry im Stoff des Sofas fest und dachte nicht einmal daran den Zauberstab hervor zu holen.  
>Doch was machte er wenn Lucius Malfoy ihn nun erwischte?<br>So... die andere Hand erreichte mittlerweile seine Beine und packte ihn dann mit einem Mal dazwischen, stark und gnadenlos, sein Schwanz wurde augenblicklich hart davon und erst recht als sie anfing ihn zu massieren.  
>Die Hand, welche ihm immer noch den Mund zuhielt, löste sich nun von diesem und streichelte ihm zart über die Wange, glitt über seinen Hals... dadurch merkte er kaum das seine Hose geöffnet wurde und die andere Hand hinein glitt.<br>Träumte er?  
>Oder wurde er wahnsinnig?<br>Die Hand drang immer tiefer in seine Hose hinein und packte dann seinen Schwanz, fing an diesen gnadenlos zu massieren.  
>Harry stöhnte laut auf... das war das Ende, denn nun hörte er Schritte und sah wie Lucius Malfoy in den vorderen Bereich des Büros kam.<br>Die erste Hand verließ den Hals des Helden und nahm ihm die Brille ab, legte diese auf dem Schreibtisch ab und kehrte dann zurück zu ihm, zog an seinen Brustwarzen bis er erneut aufstöhnte.  
>Und Lucius stand nur da, beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem leichten Grinsen.<br>Beide Hände lösten sich von ihm, aber nur wenig später spürte Harry sie an seiner Hose, zogen grob daran, bis er sich etwas aufrichtete und sie ihm das Kleidungsstück runter ziehen konnten.  
>Er war erregt, sichtbar und unsagbar heiß, er keuchte und wollte mehr, Lucius Malfoy stand nur da und beobachtete ihn weiterhin.<br>Die Hände packten Harrys Shorts und zogen sie auch runter, dann holten sie sich seinen Schwanz und massierten ihn hart.  
>Harry konnte nun nichts mehr anderes tun als laut zu stöhnen, sich an dem Sofa festzuhalten und auch im Rhythmus der Hände zuzustoßen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung, eine Hand wanderte dann plötzlich zu seinem Hintern und knetete diesen, die andere massierte ihn hart weiter.<br>„Ich..." keuchte er, stöhnte dann laut auf als ein Finger in ihn eindrang:  
>„Ich... ahh..."<br>„Ja" grinste Lucius Malfoy:  
>„Ich bin ganz Ohr. Sag mir was du auf dem Herzen hast, Harry."<br>Auf dem Herzen? Er wurde gerade von zwei unsichtbaren Händen befriedigt, vor den Augen des Schulleiters, nicht er fing an zu spinnen, sondern der Malfoy wohl langsam selbst.  
>Dann sah Harry, so verschwommen es ihm eben ohne Brille möglich war, wie der Schulleiter den Zauberstab zog und ihn kurz schwang. Sofort packten Harry die zwei Hände ihn grob an und drehten ihn so um, dass er Lucius seinen blanken Hintern präsentierte.<br>Und gleich waren sie auch wieder da wo sie zuvor aufhörten, die eine drang gnadenlos mit drei Fingern in ihn ein, die andere packte seinen harten Schwanz und massierte ihn mit einer ungeheuren Kraft.  
>Harry presste immer lauteres Stöhnen hervor, hielt sich nun fast krampfhaft an der Rückenlehne des Sofas fest und bewegte sich gierig der hinteren Hand entgegen.<br>„Oh mein Gott" brüllte er plötzlich und schrie laut auf als er zum heißen Höhepunkt kam. Er zitterte, doch die Hände wollten einfach nicht aufhören, vorne wurde er weiter massiert, hinten aber schien sich die Hand langsam aus ihm heraus zu ziehen.  
>„Findest du nicht, dass es ein wirklich wunderbarer Zauber ist" hörte er Lucius Malfoy hinter sich lachen:<br>„Und was für einen großartigen Anblick du mir doch bietest, du hast mich definitiv nicht enttäuscht. Und du wirst es auch weiterhin nicht tun, besonders dann nicht, wenn ich selbst meinen harten Schwanz in dir versenke. Ich werde dich ficken, so hart und tief, du wirst dir nichts mehr anderes je wünschen... aber noch ist es nicht soweit, der Zauber ist noch nicht fertig mit dir."  
>Das war ein Traum!<br>Kein Alptraum, denn Harry war fast schon begierig darauf von dem Direktor gevögelt zu werden, und er war auch gerade schon wieder erregt. Stöhnend begrüßte er einen großen, harten Schwanz, welcher langsam in ihn eindrang, doch im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen das Lucius auf seinem Schreibtisch saß und es aus der Ferne beobachtete.  
>Der Schwanz drang immer tiefer ein, die Hand vorne massierte ihn härter und schneller, im gleichen Rhythmus erklang nun auch das gierige Stöhnen des Helden.<br>Und dann stieß der Schwanz zu, er rammte seine Härte förmlich in den jungen Mann hinein und dieser Schrie vor Erregung laut auf. Noch ein Stoß, noch tiefer und fast schon schmerzhaft, egal, Harry wollte mehr und drängte sich dem Schwanz entgegen.  
>Dieser stieß nun noch einmal zu und begann dann damit in einem harten, unerbittlichen Rhythmus den Helden zu vögeln. Immer stärker und schneller, die Hand vorne massierte ihn gleichzeitig, Harry schrie nur noch und versuchte trotzdem den Schwanz noch tiefer aufzunehmen.<br>„Mehr" brachte er hervor, es war so gigantisch, so großartig, der Schwanz wurde noch schneller und trieb ihn damit hart dem Höhepunkt entgegen, der Harry wie ein Donnerschlag erreichte und laut aufschreien ließ.  
>„Mehr willst du" wollte Lucius fast schon neugierig und amüsiert wissen, der Held hörte wie er aufstand und an ihn heran trat, der gezauberte Schwanz zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück:<br>„Sag mir was du willst?"  
>„Ficken Sie mich" stöhnte der junge Mann, die Hand massierte ihn immer noch, aber langsamer, so als wollte sie ihn ganz gezielt erneut erregen:<br>„Ficken Sie mich so hart und schnell wie Sie nur können. Ich will Ihren Schwanz spüren, immer und immer wieder."  
>„Damit hast du dein Urteil gesprochen" lachte der Malfoy finster und öffnete seine Hose:<br>„Ich werde dich ficken, hier und jetzt, und nicht nur das, ich werde dich auch durch das ganze restliche Jahr vögeln. Du weißt gar nicht wie ich nur darauf gewartet habe, mir endlich deinen kleinen, engen Arsch zu holen, ich werde dich so ficken wie du es noch nie zuvor erlebt hast."  
>Mit diesen Worten rammte er seinen Schwanz in Harry hinein, hart und groß, so stark das er den Helden vollkommen ausfüllte.<br>„Und ich werde dich nicht nur einfach so ficken" stöhnte der Schulleiter:  
>„Ich werde diesen verdammten Zauber deinen kleinen Arsch vögeln lassen, während du meinen Schwanz leckst und du wirst mich danach anflehen dich auch noch mal zu nehmen.<br>Oh es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein dich in diesem Büro um den Verstand zu vögeln, solange bis du nur noch an mich und meinen Schwanz denken kannst."  
>Lucius stieß hart zu und Harry stöhnte laut auf, das war kein Traum, das war die Realität und er wollte genau das alles erleben. Er wollte von Lucius genau so gefickt werden, so hart und schnell wie in diesem Moment.<br>„Dein Arsch ist so eng" keuchte der Schulleiter:  
>„So heiß, so habe ich ihn mir vorgestellt, genau so. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nur noch meinen Schwanz in dir haben willst, du wirst mich anbetteln dich noch mal zu nehmen, jeden Tag..." Er stieß bei jedem Wort stärker zu, die Hand vorne massierte Harry nun wieder hart und gnadenlos, dieser konnte nur noch keuchen und sich im Rhythmus des Stoßens Lucius entgegen bewegen.<br>„Und damit es gleich klar ist" stieß Lucius noch schneller zu:  
>„Du wirst das Land nicht verlassen, nicht dieses und nicht nächstes Jahr, denn du wirst auch weiterhin bereit sein dich von mir ficken zu lassen. Du gehörst mir, hast du das verstanden?"<br>Er rammte seinen Schwanz hart in Harry hinein, noch einmal, dann überkam den Helden der Orgasmus und er schrie daraufhin ein lautes „Ja".  
>„Ja verdammt, ja" keuchte er atemlos und Lucius zog sich aus ihm zurück, er war gleichzeitig mit ihm gekommen, hatte es aber nicht so laut geschehen lassen.<br>Die Hand verschwand, Harry ließ sich zitternd auf das Sofa sinken.  
>„Du gehörst mir" grinste der Schulleiter triumphierend und beugte sich über den jungen Mann:<br>„Von nun an gehörst du ganz allein mir."


End file.
